


Show and Tell

by Ifrit



Series: Nero is a Top now and you Can't change my mind [2]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Exhibitionism, I'm a fucking role model, Incest, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Top!Nero, Voyeurism, Wow there's actually lube this time, bottom!Dante
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 02:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17071946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ifrit/pseuds/Ifrit
Summary: "Show me your dick.""Whuh - huh?""Did I stutter?" Nero slowly crawled into the seat next to him and slid a hand down Dante's chest, stopping when the very tips of his fingers dipped underneath his belt buckle.  Giving it a few tugs, he lowered his voice to a growl so he could repeat himself.  "Show.  Me.  Your.  Dick."





	Show and Tell

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks 2 Maruwu again for the idea! Haha this was so hard to write pls help,,, me
> 
> Again, not proofread. This is part of a PWP series, but you dont have to have read the other fics in the series to get into this one.
> 
> FANART BY MARUWU!!!! (@nomnomdevilcest): <https://twitter.com/nomnomdevilcest/status/1075937077219323905>

In spite of everything Dante has ever encountered in his thirty-some years of life, by far the weirdest thing that Dante had ever seen since escaping hell has to be the sight of Trish and Lady falling over each other and drunkenly singing a duet at the front of the private karaoke booth they'd rented for the night.  Even weirder is the presence of Credo - yes, _Credo -_  and Kyrie at the edge of the couch, Kyrie cheerfully tipsy and encouragingly hitting a tambourine against the heel of her palm to the beat of the song.  Credo looked a little worse for wear, slumped half against Kyrie and half falling forwards, in real danger of slamming his head against the granite table in front of him.

V was at the other end of the couch, nursing a highball in a frosted glass with condensation dripping down its sides.  His expression might lead onlookers to believe he was uninterested in the proceedings, but his intense gaze locked on the screen with lyrics scrolling by betrayed both how drunk he was and his fierce anticipation of being able to sing next.  Nico sat right next to him, laughing uproariously at the way Lady kept falling to the ground and pulling Trish down with her, continuing their song without missing a single beat.  To be honest, Dante wasn't sure Nico was even tipsy - that's just how she was sometimes - until he spotted the five empty pints of beer littering the table in front of her.

And, last but certainly not least... Nero.  Nero was leaning against Dante's side in more of a lazy manner than an affectionate one, one foot propped up against the table and his arm resting against his raised knee as he dangled a can of Red Bull in the air.

Fuck, Dante really never did get tired of looking at him.  Maybe it was the way his head was muddled by the alcohol, or the heavy feeling of the air trapped inside the booth with them making him light-headed, but _damn_.  Nero looked like he was _glowing_ , without any help from his devil bringer, no less.

Despite the fact that Nero was carefully sure not to lean too much into Dante's space, lest anyone find out about them, Dante knew that there was no fooling anyone in the room.  They all knew how Dante and Nero's reunion had went, Nico having to be the one to throw the couch out of the van when she had found out that the two had defiled it.  With the mouth on that girl, Dante wasn't surprised that the gossip traveled quick.

Speaking of the establishment, it was one of the only buildings still left standing after everything had been reduced to ruins.  Why the owner wanted to preserve it as a karaoke bar and not, say, a site of refuge was beyond Dante, but it never hurt to just kick back and relax once in a while.  The unexpected reunion between Nero, Kyrie, and Credo was too sweet to _not_  celebrate with booze.

Lady and Trish ended their song with a bow, Trish holding Lady up as her human counterpart teetered forwards, almost dropping to the ground again.  It looked like it was Kyrie's turn, the girl taking a mic from Lady before flouncing up to the front and letting her choice of song play.

As she got into her song, Nero suddenly stood up, mumbling _"Bathroom"_ when Dante's hand instinctively shot out to stop him.  Letting go with a nod, Dante leaned back into the couch and let himself enjoy the sound of Kyrie's heavenly voice, watching Nero leave the room with heavy-lidded eyes.

Ten minutes had passed without any sign of Nero's return.  Then fifteen.  When the twentieth minute ticked by, Dante really started to worry.  There was no harm in going to check on him, right?  Dante got up from his seat and climbed over Lady, who was completely passed out in Trish's lap.  Trish looked fairly sober, smiling knowingly at Dante as he straightened himself out.  Rolling his eyes, Dante flipped her off before pulling the door open and stumbling into the hall.

Turns out Dante didn't have to search for long.  After making it a few steps, a hand shot out and grabbed his arm, pulling him into a smaller booth a few doors down from the rest of the party.

The momentary shock wore off when Dante's eyes adjusted to the lack of light and realize who had grabbed him.  "Nero, what are you doing?  I thought you left left for the bathroom."  Dante said slowly, deliberately, dizzy with the pleasant buzz of alcohol running though his veins.

It looked like drunk Nero wasn't much for talking.  Instead of responding, Nero used his grip on Dante's arm to pull him to the sofa and set him down, still standing over him with an unfocused but intense look in his half-lidded eyes.  A few moments of silence passed before Nero finally spoke up.

"Show me your dick."

"Whuh - huh?"

"Did I stutter?" Nero slowly crawled into the seat next to him and slid a hand down Dante's chest, stopping when the very tips of his fingers dipped underneath his belt buckle.  Giving it a few tugs, he lowered his voice to a growl so he could repeat himself.  "Show.  Me.  Your.  Dick."

Dante balked, turning to stare confusedly at Nero.  He wasn't nearly drunk enough to just go with the flow, wondering why Nero was suddenly so desperate to have him whip his dick out of his pants.

"Hey!" Nero barked, bringing Dante's attention back to his wandering hands.  He began undoing Dante's belt with a frustrated sigh. "God, do I have to do _everything_ myself?"  His movements were sloppy but somehow effective, and a few seconds later his pants were being dropped to the ground with a heavy _thud_ and metallic jingle of the belt buckle.  Without Nero even having to ask, Dante pulled his legs free and kicked the offending article of clothing away.

Hard as hell and at full attention, Dante's dick was almost immediately grabbed by Nero's burning fingers.  Suddenly, everything felt too hot.  Letting out a moan and throwing his head back, Dante thrust once into that sinful grip before Nero tightened it to a painful degree.

"I'm not letting you use my hand like a goddamn _fleshlight_ ," Nero hissed, grabbing one of Dante's hands to drag it over and replace his.  "I want to watch you get yourself off."

What else could Dante have done but oblige?  He tilted his head back down to watch his own hand slide along his length, twisting at the weeping head to smooth his rough strokes with the wetness there.  Even then his hand felt too dry, lacking the softness of Nero's grip that never failed to drive him crazy.

When Dante glanced over at Nero for approval, for a kiss, for some sort of acknowledgement, he saw Nero had released his own erection from the confines of his jeans and was working at it steadily, watching Dante so intently that he couldn't help but feel himself burning up under the fierce attention.  Regardless, it still wasn't enough.  "Don't be so distant, kid," Dante rasped, letting out a low groan as Nero's burning gaze met his.

"What do you want, old man?  A kiss?"  Nero's lips curled into a smirk as he leaned into Dante's space.  Dante closed his eyes, expecting their lips to touch - but the sensation never came.  When he re-opened his eyes in confusion, he saw Nero's face with a cocky smile spread across it hovering inches from his.  "Looks like you'll have to come and get it."

Dante pushed off the couch with his free hand, chasing those glistening ruby-red lips that begged for a taste.  Nero kept pulling back, moving his head further and further away until he was laying flat on his back with Dante pressed on top of him.  "How fucking desperate can you get," he murmured, tracing the edge of Dante's jawline and pulling him in for an actual kiss with his fingertips grazing the underside of his chin.

That desperation was in no way sated by the kiss.  Dante tilted his head to slot their mouths together to put in motion the frantic, hot slide of their lips.  Their tongues collided in a messy dance, Dante pulling back every so often to swipe his across Nero's bottom lip before worrying it between his teeth and diving back in to attack Nero's mouth.

Meanwhile, Nero had taken the initiative to take both of their dicks in his flesh hand, allowing Dante to frot into his grip and against his length to chase that sweet friction.  "That's it," he muttered in between kisses, bringing Dante's hips in closer by throwing his leg over his backside.  "Feeling good, aren't you."

"Nero-" Dante was panting, chest heaving with the lack of air afforded by their necking and the arousal spiking under his skin.  "Let me fuck you.  I _need_ to fuck you," he moaned, thrusting sharply against Nero's dick as if he were acting out his deepest desire.

"I don't think so."  Nero sat up, pushing Dante upright with him.  "You know what _I_  want?" 

In his drunken state, Dante really didn't - but Nero made the answer clear soon enough, pressing his hands into Dante's hips and hoisting him up so that he was literally sitting on Nero's dick.  Lifting his hips up a few times and letting gravity slide Dante down the length of his shaft, Nero gave Dante a brief kiss.  "Ride me, _cowboy_."  His voice, though tinged with mockery, didn't fail to send a shiver down Dante's spine.

Dante was about to push Nero back down and mount him until Nero grabbed his wrist, forcing Dante to meet his gaze and listen.  "Don't just stab yourself with my dick.  Work yourself open first."

"I must be more wasted than I thought," Dante gasped, obediently teasing himself open with two of his fingers.  Focused, he didn't hear Nero reach into his jacket pocket and brandish a bottle of lube, only realizing what it was once it was placed into his free hand.

Dante quickly popped the cap open with one hand and drizzled the contents onto his fingers before going back to work, but not before raising an eyebrow at Nero.

"What?  It helps me last longer," Nero retorted unapologetically, reclining back onto the cushions.  "You're tighter than a fucking virgin without it."

Dante breaks out into peals of laughter that dissolve into moans as he thrusts his fingers deeper inside himself.  "I'll take -  _fuck,_ I'll take that as a compliment."

Eventually, with the help of Nero coaxing Dante through the prep, Dante feels loose enough to remove his fingers and glide them over Nero's dick, holding it in place so he's able to sink down on it ever so slowly.  Dante lets out a shaky breath on his way down, head tilted back in bliss.  The _burn_ and the feeling of being _full_ is just so good that Dante can barely stop himself from dropping all his weight and swallowing Nero's dick completely.  His thighs strain with the effort until he's fully seated in Nero's lap, chest heaving with the sensation of Nero's dick pushing the air out of his lungs.

He doesn't get much time to acclimate, though, Nero impatiently snapping his hips upwards to get Dante moving.  Taking the hint, Dante places a hand on Nero's chest to give himself the leverage he needs to start bouncing up and down on Nero's cock, his other hand on his own.  Nero's hand joins his there, guiding Dante through the pumping motions almost _tenderly_ as he drives himself up inside Dante over and over and over again.

From his perch on Nero's lap, Dante's eyes catch something unusual - shadows pass by the door, too lengthy to have filtered in through the crack between it and the floor.  Oh, _fuck_.

The door wasn't closed.  _The door wasn't closed._   

Dante's senses went into overdrive.  He could hear every footstep passing by the room, every beat of the track playing in the booth next to them - and, when Nero grabbed his arm with his devil breaker to pull him forwards onto his chest, every inch of Nero's cock raking along his walls.  The feeling was further amplified by the way Dante tightened up with fear at the prospect of the two of them being discovered, which in no way escaped Nero's notice.

" _Damn,_ you're squeezing the shit out of me," Nero chuckled right into Dante's ear, licking the sensitive shell before biting down and making Dante cry out with pleasure.  "Careful, handsome.  Wouldn't want anyone to find you like this, would you?"

Dante began clamping down again due to Nero's teasing, letting out a few harsh curses.  " _Fuck_ , you did this on purpose, didn't you - _shit!_ Nero!"  He was cut off when Nero took over the pace, continuing to pour honey-sweet filth into his ear with his lips brushing against it on every word.

"Yeah, I did, you fucking slut.  I want _everyone_  to know who you belong to."  Nero's dirty talk was interspersed with his deep, reverberating grunts that rumbled all the way through Nero's chest and shook Dante to his core.  "How long before someone comes looking?  How long before one of them sees you fucking yourself with my cock like the _whore_  you are?"

Dante was speechless, mouth frozen open on a cry of pleasure as his ass was plowed by Nero's thick cock.  Every single one of Nero's words burned through him and landed like a brand marking Dante as _his_.  Desperate for release and to make Nero feel good, Dante began to lift his hips and draw small circles with Nero's cock inside of him before forcing himself back down flush against Nero's pelvis.  Dante was so, _so_ close, seconds away from release when suddenly -

"Dante!  Dante, are you okay?  What's taking you so long?"

Shit.  Shit, shit, _shit_  - Trish was _right_ outside of the door.  Her thundering steps and mere proximity to the door that would be so easy to just push open and present Dante riding Nero's dick to kingdom come made the door creak open just the _slightest_  bit, the sound of it deafening despite the wet noises emanating from where Dante and Nero were joined.

Dante froze, hand clamped around his mouth to silence any errant moans that might alert Trish to their presence.  Nero, on the other hand, had other ideas, wrenching Dante's hand away as he continued to fuck him with reckless abandon.

"Let it out," he whispered deviously, "let her hear you.  You _want_  to get caught, don't you, you sick _bastard_."

That was it.  Dante let out a few strangled moans that wound down into a flurry of short, quick breaths, like Dante was running out of breath with how hard Nero was fucking him through his orgasm.  Thick, hot spurts of his cum erupted between their chests, creating the most _tantalizing_ sensation as Dante's cock, trapped between the two of them, slid through the mess. 

It took Nero a few more thrusts before he let himself go, coating Dante's insides with his own release.  His climax was far quieter, though Dante was close enough to hear his high-pitched mewls and whimpers of pleasure.

As the both of them came down from their highs, Dante realized that he didn't have the motivation to get up and off of Nero, letting himself relax with his head resting on his chest as Nero's cock softened inside him.  "Not in a rush to get dressed?" Nero drawled, languidly pushing back his hair as he looked up at Dante.

"Everyone already knows I'm a manwhore," Dante chuckled, propping his head up on his chin to look right back at Nero.  "They've just never seen me in action.  You sure _you_  wanna be seen balls-deep inside me?"

Nero, giving Dante's question a moment of thought, tried to look nonchalant about it while sitting up and shooing Dante out of his lap.  The blush spreading to his ears was indication enough that Nero hadn't thought this all the way through in his drunken state, and now that they were sober?  The prospect of getting caught was all too real.

Still laughing softly, Dante complied and walked across the room to grab his pants from where he'd kicked them, right beside the door.  He bent down to pull them back on, but when he straightened back up--

There Trish was, staring wide-eyed and slack-jawed right at Dante.  Dante's eyes bulged to the size of saucers, hands frozen in the middle of pulling up his zipper.

Silently, Dante shook his head, desperately willing Trish to leave as quietly as she could.  Unfortunately for the both of them, Trish couldn't have stealthily walked away even if she wanted to because of the _clacking_  of her high-heels against the hardwood.  Nero, now fully sober, sprang up from the couch at the sound and almost let out a scream.  

"Was that-"

"She's gone now, she didn't hear anything-"

"'She didn't hear anything _my ass_ , you were howling like a cat in heat-"

" _You_  were the one who left the door open!"

They both fell silent, expressions of anger and embarrassment melting into ones of mirth as they both suddenly burst into laughter.  Dante was laughing so hard that he almost fell over on his way back to Nero, doubling over and pulling Nero back to the couch.  Conveniently, there was a box of tissues in the middle of the table, which Dante used to carefully wipe his release off of Nero's chest and stomach.  Nero tilted Dante's head up and pressed gentle kisses along his jaw while he was being cleaned up, making Dante smile uncontrollably.

"You're not gonna clean yourself up?" Nero hums, relishing in the feel of Dante's stubble scuffing his cheek.

"Nah.  I'd rather leave it in me so I can remind myself of how hot this was whenever I feel it leaking out."

Nero just let out an incredulous bark of laughter, reaching down to buckle Dante's belt so he'd have something to do with his hands.  "I was right.  You _are_ one sick bastard."

Dante, finished cleaning most of the mess off of Nero, balled the tissues up and smoothly threw them into the trash bin a few feet away.  "And now you're blessed with that glorious knowledge.  So is Trish, apparently," he guffawed, coaxing Nero out of his lap so they could both rejoin the party.

When they returned to the booth undoubtedly smelling like sex, most everyone (bar Trish, of course) had passed out.  Apparently, the initial shock of seeing Dante getting plowed had worn out for her, and Trish just smirked at the two of them before turning back to brush her fingers through Lady's hair in her lap.

Eventually, after everyone had been wrangled back into the van, Dante took the wheel with Nero in the passenger seat.  Before Dante turned the engine over and peeled out of the parking lot, Nero leaned over with a hand on the backrest of the driver's seat to press a warm, solid kiss onto Dante's lips.

"You know they're all gonna know by tomorrow morning, right?" Nero said, looking at Dante with the slightest bit of concern on his face.

"Let 'em talk."  Dante slowly backed the van up, looking at Nero instead of the rear-view mirror.  "Besides, it's just like you said.  You want everyone to know who I belong to, right?"

Nero couldn't help but pull Dante in by the collar for another kiss after hearing that, the resulting wreckage of the motorcycle behind the van well worth the distraction.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me [@ifrit_inferno](https://twitter.com/ifrit_inferno) on twitter if ya want


End file.
